Naruto: Insects are our Friends
by LordThyGod
Summary: Naruto is adopted by the Aburame clan after the Kyuubi attack. Watch as he grows to be the strongest insect using ninja the world has ever known. Naruto/Fu Calm!Naruto Smart!Naruto Mutated!Kikaichu
1. Chapter 1

(Konoha, Council chambers)

Sarutobi Hiruzen was angrier than he had ever been. There, sitting in front of him, was the civilian council demanding that he exterminate a newborn child. A child who had just saved the lives of every man, woman and child in his beloved village. A child who, unbeknownst to all but him, was the son of their greatest hero, Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage. Why? Because they were afraid. Afraid, not of the boy himself but of what he contained... the Kyuubi.

Looking around, he noticed everyone looked at the bundle in his arms with fear, anger or (in the case of most of the civilian council) absolute hatred. Everyone, that is, except Shibi Aburame who had a look of concern and understanding. Sarutobi had been considering putting the boy in an orphanage but discounted that option rather quickly after seeing the councils reaction. Now, thanks to the look in the Aburames eye, he had a better plan.

"We must destroy that monster!" cried one of the civilian council for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Sarutobi Hiruzen, God of Shinobi, snapped. Suddenly the entire council froze, killing intent was rolling of of the Hokage in waves. There was a flash of light and the councilman that cad been calling for the boys death was on the floor with a kunai lodged in his forehead. Everyone looked from the now dead man to the Hokage who, in that moment, seemed to be the earthly embodiment of the Shinigami.

"The next person that refers to this boy as a monster, demon or any other variation will be erased from existence."

It was said at a whisper but everyone could hear it clearly in the silent room, and all knew it was set in stone.

"Now, as it is clear that you know nothing of sealing let me demonstrate a simple principal of it that will end your arguments." He then pulled out a scroll and a kunai then sealed the kunai into the scroll and held it up noticing the tiny, almost imperceptible smirk on the face of the Aburame clan head.

"Can anybody tell me what this is?"

"A scroll." said one of the braver civilians.

"But, according to your earlier arguments, this is a kunai." stated the elderly Hokage. Some of the council had the good sense to feel shame at his words.

"This is a sealing scroll holding a kunai, now watch." With that he pulled out another kunai and sliced the scroll in half. there was a puff of smoke and there laying on the table was the sealed kunai. Everyones eyes widened with the implications.

"As you can plainly see, if you destroy a seal its contents are released. Now what do you think would happen if someone were to kill this boy? I'll tell you, the Kyuubi would be free to rampage on our village and the Fourths sacrifice would be for nothing."

All who had called for the child's death paled at the thought that they would have been the ones to destroy all they hold dear. The Hokage cleared his throat bringing their attention back to him.

"Due to this revilation I have decided that he must be protected until he can defend himself," He looked at Shibi who, guessing where this was going gave him a small nod. "He will therefore be adopted by the Aburame clan.

There was another uproar about how unfair it was to give a single clan so much powered until the Hokage slammed his hands down on the table, nearly breaking it in half.

"This is not up to debate!" he yelled. "Aburame-san is the only one of you that looks at him as a boy and not a monster. How could I possibly trust any of you to do what is best for him?"

None could meet his eyes, knowing that it was true.

The Hokage looked at his subordinates with disgust. "This meeting is adjourned, Aburame-san please come with me."

With that he walked to his office, the bundle still in his arms and Shibi following closely. He filled out the adoption papers, Shibi signing where necessary and sighed. "The Kyuubi being sealed in him is to be classified as a SS-class secret, you can tell him when you feel he is ready, but only him, after that only he will be allowed to tell who he wants. I know that you must hurry to perform the hive bonding ritual but I'd like it if you brought him to see me from time to time. Please take good care of him, he is more important than you know."

Shibi, who had not said a word since the boy way brought before the council, took off his glasses and looked his leader in the eye. " You need not worry, he will be treated well, for he is my son, Aburame Naruto."

A/N: This is the first thing I've ever written other than some bad poetry to impress a girl so please be kind. This will be a Naruto/Fu pairing but I'm having a hard time deciding on his teammates so feel free to suggest anything that makes sense. He will be a tracker/scout with a bit of heavy hitter thrown in, personality wise hello be similar to Canon but calmer and smarter. Also not sure about shadow clones yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next seven years, as Naruto grew, his kikaichu changed due to their diet. The beetles, it had been discovered, had found their ideal food source in the filtered demonic chakra leaking through his seal. So much so that once they had tasted it, they would no longer feed on human chakra. This continuous exposure to the Kyuubis energy caused the insect to go through a forced evolution to the point that they could hardly be recognized as kikaichu.

The beetles were no longer able to drain human chakra, and due to their rich and abundant diet, their rate of reproduction dramatically increased causing Naruto to have a much larger hive than any Aburame had ever had at such a young age. Their bodies had slimmed and their wings had changed into a set of four independently controlled, long, thin wings, much like a dragonfly, increasing their overall speed and agility. Also, their mandibles had developed hypodermic needle like tips that could release a corrosive acid derived from the small amounts of impurities that made it past the filtering seals. The acid was slow acting but strong, it could eat through nearly anything if given enough time. When injected it would slowly disolve flesh, causing tremendous pain in the affected area. Their exoskeletons had also developed a burnt orange tint which had only made Naruto like them even more.

Naruto himself could be descibed as a typical Aburame, except for a few points. Like all Aburame, he was calm, quiet, logical, had a great love of insects, and wore a large jacket and eye wear but there were small differences. While he was calm and quiet he was also mischievous and sociable. He was logical but tended to make intuitive leaps rather than the family's linear thinking. His eyewear was a pair of blue goggles with telescopic tinted lenses as opposed to the typical sunglasses and his coat was orange and not truly a coat at all.

His coat was actually a result of the size of his hive. The beetles had become too numerous to fit in his body at once and could not return to the family hive due to their dependence on his chakra, so his solution was to wear them. The "coat" was actually a layer of interlocked beetles which did indeed look like a large trench coat however, upon close inspection you could see the individual insects, though most would never notice unless Naruto wanted them to. In fact, it became one of his favorite pranks to to shake a persons hand and have the end of the sleeve release a few bugs onto their arm which, in many cases, would make the victim become frantic upon noticing the vicious looking beetles crawling up their arm.

His jacket also served as a form of light armor, the beetles exoskeletons being tougher than any cloth. While it wouldn't stop a kunai thrown by anyone above academy rank, it would stop most shuriken due to their low piercing strength.

A week ago he had been summoned to his fathers office to discuss his future as a ninja. Little did he know that that was only a minor part of what his father had to say.

"Naruto, do you still wish to become a ninja?"

"Yes Tou-san, I do."

"Then there is a matter of great importance we must discuss. The day you were born a mighty demon attacked our village. With all our power we still only able to delay it from reaching the village for a short while. The Yondaime Hokage was able to defeat it but at the cost of his own life. You are aware of this?"

"I know this Tou-san, there is a festival to celebrate the Kyuubis death on my birthday every year."

"Indeed there is but, while the Kyuubi was defeated, it was not killed. You see, a Bijuu can not be killed, as a being of pure chakra, it can not even be truly wounded, but it can be sealed. Some Bijuu can be sealed in an ordinary object, some can be sealed in specially prepared vessels, the Kyuubi, however, is far too powerful to be sealed in such ways. The Kyuubi can only be sealed in a newborn child who can adapt to the demonic chakra."

Naruto stilled then looked up at his father.

"It's me isn't it? The one into which the Kyuubi was sealed was me right? Why else would you tell me these things? Is this why my hive is so different from others in the clan?"

"Yes my son, you are the vessel of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and yes that is indeed the reason for your hives mutation."

Naruto looked down at his feet, pondering on what he had just heard.

"Does that mean I'm a demon?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course not," Shibi replied, "You contain kikaichu, does that make you one too? If you seal a sword in a scroll can you the stab someone with the scroll? No Naruto, you are the prison not the prisoner."

Naruto looked up, relief shown plainly on his face. He ran to his father and was enveloped in a warm hug.

"Thank you Tou-san, I love you."

"And I you my son."

After Naruto had calmed down his father had explained that there were a few things he would need to do before he graduated and became a ninja, the first being to make contact with the Kyuubi. So for last week Naruto had done nothing but eat, sleep and meditate in the compounds gardens trying to enter what his father called his mindscape.

On the seventh day he started to become frustrated and was about to give up for the day when he felt a pull on his chakra. He opened his eyes to see what was happening and was shocked to find he was no longer in the garden.

Surrounding him as far as he could see was a great forest filled with trees as wide as he could strech his arms. Most of the trees looked like normal trees, some looked more vibrant and full of life and others look somewhat sickly but overall it was a very beautiful forest. He had made it to his mindscape.

On impulse, he touched the nearest tree, which was one of the non-descript variety, and felt another pull. This time he found himself next to his brother being taught basic kikaichu anatomy by his father and his body was some how on auto pilot. A few minutes later he found himself back in the forest.

"That was odd." he said to himself.

Out of curiosity he walked to another tree which seemed brighter and a bit larger than the rest. When he reached out and touched it he felt the same pull as before. He again found himself gone from the forest and deposited in a playground talking to a shy little girl with white eyes. He immediately knew what this was. It was the day he met his first and best friend outside of his family Hyuuga Hinata.

They had been at the park when a group of older girls had started to tease Hinata then pushed her into a large puddle of mud. When Naruto saw this he became upset, he never liked bullies, he walked over and told them to stop, they laughed at him.

"Why should we?" sneered the apparent leader or the group.

"Because if you don't friends here will get to have a early dinner." replied Naruto releasing his kikaichu from the small holes in his wrists.

At the sight of the insects the group of girls ran away screaming, desperate to get away from the boy and his nasty bugs. Naruto then turned to the small girl.

"Hello my name is Naruto, are you alright?" he asked reaching out to help he up.

"Y-y-yes I'm f-f-fine, th-thank you." She replied as she stood, wiping away the mud and her tears. "M-my n-name is Hinata.

Since that day the had rarely been apart for more than a few days at a time. Hinata having a good friend who supported her had been a huge boon for her confidence. She rarely stuttered anymore and she began perform better in her clans taijutsu.

Naruto then realized that he had been so busy reminiscing that the had failed to realize he was back in the forest.

"I think I get it now, the trees are my memories. The more healthy they are the more positive the memory."

Satisfied with his theory, he was about to touch another tree to confirm it when he heard something large breathing which reminded him of the reason he came here in the first place. He followed the sound for quite a while until he came to a long row of metallic looking trees that had a number of seals engraved into them while the center tree had a paper tag on it with a seal that looked infinitely more complex than the carvings. He was about to step forward to inspect the seals when a loud, booming voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"SO, MY JAILER HAS COME BEFORE ME AT LAST. I MUST ADMIT YOU HAVE APPEARED HERE MUCH EARLIER THAN I EXPECTED."

"Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto whispered as the massive Fox demon came into view.

"GOOD, YOU KNOW OF ME, NOW I MUST ASK WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS?"

"Intentions?" Naruto asked. "I don't understand what you mean. My only intention here is to make contact with you and perhaps learn a bit about you."

"SO YOU ARE NOT HERE TO YOKE ME, TO DEMAND MY POWER?" Kyuubi asked genuinely surprised. It had never met a human that did not hunger for its power.

"You are truly a force of nature and I was taught that you never demand anything of natue." Naruto replied. "If you, at some point, were to choose to share your power I would, of course, accept. If I or my loved ones were in danger I might request, but I would never demand."

The Kyuubi stared deeply at Naruto, trying to sense any deception and was again surprised to find none. This little ningen had shown no fear and great respect to it. Demanded nothing but requested to get to know it. This had never happened before.

"LEAVE ME, YOU HAVE GIVEN ME MUCH TO THINK ABOUT. WHEN I WISH TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN I WILL CONTACT YOU." Kyuubi said as it turned and walked away.

As he was certain that the Kyuubi was done speaking to him he willed himself out of his mindscape. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find his father in front of him.

"How is your meditation coming along?" Shibi asked.

"I did it." Naruto said quietly.

Shibi looked at him with pride, he knew that what Naruto had done was nearly impossible for someone his age, and to do it in one week was unheard of for someone other than a Yamanka prodigy.

"Excellent! Why don't you come inside and tell us all about it, your mother is about to serve dinner." And with that they went inside to eat and discuss their days.

A/N: First off let me say I was amazed by the response to my very short introductory chapter (though this one isn't all that much longer) so thank you all for your support. I'll be trying to make my chapters longer as I go hopefully getting up to between 5k and 8k. This chapter was originally planned to go up to the year before graduation but it just felt right to end it here. I've read a few Aburame Naruto stories before and never seen anything about mutated beetles before so I do hope its totally original. Also, I'll probably be mixing English and Japanese words for things just to break up some monotony, you have no idea how much it bugged me to write about Narutos "coat". (no pun intended) Anyways please review I still need ideas for his teammates I don't thin sasuke and sakura will fit.


End file.
